Conduct a general program of high blood pressure education for employees at various Washington plant locations. This will be accomplished by screening employees served by the Project, conducting a detection and referral program at each site, and providing a specific educational program for all identified as at risk from high blood pressure. The Contractor will collect, analyze, and submit accumulated data regarding this project to NHLBI. The dynamics of organizing a worksetting based demonstration program in hypertension control shall also be documented and reported to the NHLBI. The purpose of this project is to determine if hypertension control is feasible in the worksetting to identify effective techniques for administering such a program including an analysis of costs, and to increase the number of hypertensive persons maintained under control.